Only in Dreams
by MilagrosRose
Summary: Only in his dreams can he see her again...


Roze's Corner: Hello to all and I hope you all had a wonderful week! Initially I wasn't going to post this little one shot her but then I was like oh what the hell? Couldn't hurt so here it is! Enjoy!

Overview: Only in his dreams now did he find the solace and comfort in her voice, she was the only thing keeping him sane during this horrid bloodbath of a war. And only in the moonlight did he truly show his true feelings.

* * *

_"You showed up tonight."_

_"Why? Did you not expect me to?"_

_Blonde hair waved as the fragile owner arose from her seat to approach her late night guest. Extending a hand, she smiled as he kissed the back of it. "You never fail to amaze me."_

_"That is part of my charm my dear lady."_

_Stepping backwards, she allowed her guest to set foot on her private balcony. "Would you like some tea?"_

_"I would."_

_"Two sugars?"_

_"You know me too well Aria."_

_Smiling, the young empress took to her tea set and began to prepare tea for herself and her guest. Dropping the sugar cubes in, Aria set them on the small saucers along with a spoon at the side. "You've been coming here for months; I think I should already know something about you." Taking a seat, blue eyes danced with mirth as a deep laugh came from the guest._

_"Ah than I will have to change that. After all… A master thief can never let his secrets be known."_

_Pink lips twitched upwards slightly as he took a seat in front of her. "You know you don't have to worry about me saying anything."_

_"That may be so dear Aria but habits formed are hard to break." Taking a sip of his tea, he smiled at the flavor. "Your tea never fails to amaze me."_

_Taking a sip of her own tea, a faint hue of red dusted her cheeks. _

_"So, how goes negotiations?"_

_The pleasantries were gone as soon as the question slipped out his mouth._

_"You have seen the meetings Phantom; do not think I do not sense your presence within the room when 'they' are here."_

_"Guilty."_

_Letting out a soft sound, Aria left her half finished tea on the tray as she walked over to the railing. "I fear for the safety of my people. 'They' fear no one and destroy everything in their path and more than once I've been told of their presence…"_

_Watching her, his mouth remained tight lipped as Aria continued._

_"It's very faint but their aura is slowly taking over this land with each blood they shed in the name of 'him'." Gripping the railing, pressure on her hands relaxed them as a chin rested on her shoulder. _

_"Aria…"_

_"I want to make sure no one dies but I am not prepared to send my soldiers blindly out into a war they have no chance of winning. There will always be that inkling chance that death may occur… I expect it to happen actually because it's a war. But… I at least want to make sure those deaths wont be in vain."_

_Phantom held the young empress, trying to calm the small tremors that were racking her body. _

_Gripping the railing again, anger coursed through her body._

_"Don't let them make you feel this way… The people need a strong and compassionate leader. If you let their intimidation work than you already lost the battle…"_

_Slumping her shoulders, Aria's head snapped up as the sounds of footsteps neared. "Phantom."_

_"Ah, I see that I must depart now." Pulling away from the gem of the empire, he bowed before hopping up onto the marble railing. "Would it be too crass of me to ask for the Skyia right now?"_

_Giving him a dead pan smile, she turned away from him. "Have a nice night 'Master Theif'."_

_Laughing at her boldness, he took off in a flurry of cards into the moonlight sky._

_Waiting until he was truly gone, Aria turned around to see a white rose left in his place. Picking it up, her fingers delicately traced the soft petals. "Phantom…" Smiling, Aria looked into the sky, knowing that he was right there smiling back at her…_

* * *

Sitting up, I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "These damn dreams are like a plague." Every night since Aria died I've been having very vivid dreams of our times together. Some days it was of happier times when we would have light conversations, others were of the haunting night I found her bathed in her blood. And there are a couple that left me with a morning problem I rather not think about. Getting up from my sheets, I didn't bother tossing on a shirt; it was too humid for one anyway. Sliding on some slippers, I made my way out my room and up to the front of my ship. I needed air badly…

"You okay Phantom?"

Turning around, I saw Aran leaning against the wall near the open doors to the front of the Lumiere. Putting on my best smile, I bowed to her. "Why yes I am, thank you for asking."

"… Alright… If you say so."

Walking past her, the doors barely open when she regarded me again.

"By the way, if you need someone to speak to about your nightmares I am here. Aria wouldn't want you to suffer."

I froze up.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone but I just happened to hear you one day when you were sleeping. You looked the same way now you did then. "

Turning to her, she waved me off in favor of retreating to her room. I wanted to ask her what did she hear but the warm air called to me and I went outside in favor of clearing my thoughts. The moonlight and clouds were my company tonight as I perched myself on the railing. "This was her favorite time of day." Aria was a beaming ray of sunshine but always preferred the nighttime, for what reasons she would never tell me. 'Aria…' If I only had been there sooner I could've prevented her death. "Now all I have are these dreams to remember you by…" Closing my eyes, I clung to every image of the dreams I had of our time together. With the impending signs of bloodshed everywhere these dreams were the only thing keeping me sane. "Aria..."

* * *

_Humming to herself, Aria busied herself with weaving something when a breeze blew through the garden. Chalking it up to nature, a puff on her back of the neck made her jump and turn around. "Phantom!" Placing a hand over her racing heart, she glared at him when he laughed at her misfortune._

_"That's my name."_

_"What are you doing here?! The guards might see you!" Getting up from her spot in the shade, Aria rushed over to the thief in order to hide him from view._

_"Easy Mi'lady, if you make a scene they will come." Pulling her close to him, Phantom took them into the treetops and held her close to him. "Up here they will never see us."_

_Closing her eyes, Aria waited until her feet touched a solid surface to open her eyes. The view from high up made her gasp in delight. "It's so beautiful up here…"_

_"It is… But it's not the most beautiful in the world."Picking a flower from high in the trees, he brought it down to them. Sliding the flower in her hair, he turned her face to him._

_"Then what is?" Looking up at the man holding her, the gaze that was down on her bought realization and she covered her mouth shyly. _

_Chuckling, he kissed the blonde woman's forehead and continued to enjoy the beautiful scenery with her._

* * *

"Aria…" Resting against the deck of the ship, the normally cocky thief slept soundly, tears falling from his eyes as a sky blue gem glowed in the light of the moon.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like it!


End file.
